


Disconnected.

by ziyangology



Series: friendo fics [2]
Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, another fic for my friendo, uni!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 12:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12276060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziyangology/pseuds/ziyangology
Summary: Concerts are small moments that mean a lot to people.To many, it's a sacred space.You can go and forget about everything for a couple hours.At least, that's how it was for Fran.And for Hyunggu.Fran was always encountering Hyunggu.Whether it was at a concert or it was when her roommate dragged her to hang out with her and her boyfriend.Hyunggu was there.Fran and Hyunggu always found each other as annoying.But maybe they were just avoiding their true feelings.





	Disconnected.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fran](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fran/gifts).



Concerts are small moments that mean a lot to people.

To many, it's a sacred space.

You can go and forget about everything for a couple hours.

Fran was always going to shows. 

It is honestly one of her favorite things to do.

The vibe, the atmosphere, she loved everything about it. She could get high off the feeling of it along. 

The same could be said about Hyunggu. 

He was always at shows. 

The two always ended up at the same shows but they always tried to ignore each other's existence. 

Which isn't very difficult in this setting.

* * *

Fran thinks Hyunggu is obnoxious.

Hyunggu thinks Fran doesn't think enough before s

he speaks.

It is very obvious that they don't exactly like each other. 

Fran is always complaining to Kai, her roommate, about this. 

Kai loves Fran, so she puts up with it. But it's pretty  _fucking_ annoying.

Kai gets annoyed which causes her to complain to Yuto, her boyfriend, who also happens to be Hyunggu's best friend and roommate. 

Yuto complains to Hyunggu to be nicer to Fran for the sake of his own relationship and it becomes a cycle. 

* * *

Kai only wants peace between her friends and her boyfriend. 

This is why she is always dragging Fran to hang out with her and Yuto, while Yuto drags Hyunggu out to do the same. So they can all get along. 

Fran and Hyunggu are very much alike, Kai can't understand why they can't get along. 

They always disagree over something. 

They end up in an argument and one of them ends up leaving. 

"How can you fucking say that?" Fran argued, her face in disbelief over what Hyunggu had just said. 

"Crush is okay, I guess, but BewhY is way better." Hyunggu replied. 

"Can we like, have on night where y'all don't fight?" Kai had asked only to be ignored to which she pouted at Yuto.

"You can't just denounce Crush!"

"Babe, I think I just did."

"Hyunggu, cut it out." Yuto spoke up to his best friend. 

"I'm all pissed now. Kai, I'll see you back at home. Nice seeing you, Yuto." Fran gave a wave towards the taller male before leaving.

Yuto glanced over at Hyunggu who only avoided eye contact.

"Why can't you two get along?"

"It's impossible. Have you tried talking to her? She has no recognition for actual talent, I caー _Hyunggu,_ " Hyunggu sighed.

"I'm sorry, I can't help it. She just," Hyunggu cut himself off.

Yuto glanced at Kai as he sat up.

"Do you like Fran?" Hyunggu looked up at the question.

"No!" He replied, his voice coming out a little hoarse as his cheeks tinted pink.

"Are you sure? They say that people are mean to the people they like to hide their own feelings." 

"That's a little kid thing. Why would I like her? She's so annoying and... cute and pretty," Hyunggu trailed off, Kai's eyes widening. 

"What?"

"Nothing, I said nothing. This conversation never happened," Hyunggu said as he stood up abruptly and left.

Kai looked at Yuto.

"What now?"

Kai grinned.

"I have an idea."

* * *

About a week passed since Hyunggu admitted to Kai and Yuto how he thought of Fran as cute.

Kai convinced Fran to meet her to help her finish up a lab. 

Fran showed up at the agreed time, looking around for Kai.

"Kai? I'm here, what do you neeーOh it's you." Fran spoke dully as she acknowledged Hyunggu's presence. 

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to help Kaーi with a lab." They both spoke the same sentence. 

"Oh good, you're both here." Fran turned to the door upon hearing the bass that is Yuto's voice. 

"What are yoーYou two need to work this out, have fun." Kai grinned as she pulled Yuto back and shut the door.

Fran sighed, looking at Hyunggu.

They stood in silence for about ten minutes until Hyunggu finally spoke.

"Look, I've been thinking a lot and the reason why I terrorize you so much,"

"The reason?"

"Shut it. The reason is because I like you. Fran, I  _adore_ you. But I never could admit that to myself. Until now."

"You adore me?" Fran smiled, looking up at the male. 

"I never connected so well with someone else. I don't care if you don't feel the same. But I'm done fighting it, I'm done fighting you."

Hyunggu turned to walk away before Fran caught his wrist, pulling him back.

"Hyunggu, I like you. A lot."

"I'm glad they did _this_ so we could do this." Fran spoke before bringing Hyunggu's face closer to hers so they could kiss. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> hope y'all enjoyed, fran, if you're reading this, I love you so much and kino loves ya, i hope you enjoyed.


End file.
